Birth of A New Robin
Episode 41 of Nightwing & Batgirl. At the zoo,Jason Todd was with his parents feeding crocodiles.They went down at the crocodile cage to take a closer look at the crocodiles,when suddenly,a crocodile talked behind them and threw them away.Then the crocodiles attacked them.Jason screamed in agony while watching the crocodiles feed on his parents and he is being held down by the caretakers of the crocodiles.He kept crying and crying.The police officers went to the zoo and they were attacked by Killer Croc,who escaped.Batman came late,and saw the dead bodies of Jason's parents in the crocodile cage.He was shocked.He remembered the death of his parents,though these incidents are different from each other.The police took Jason Todd but he rushes and told the police he's taking Jason Todd while they pick up the dead bodies of Jason's parents.Meanwhile,Deadshot leads some of B-list villains,namely Calendar Man,Clayface,Mad Hatter,Killer Moth,Cluemaster,Calculator,Lock-Up,and Zeiss, into an escape from Arkham Asylum.They bombed walls for them to escape.Then took out the guards who went in their way.After that,they hijacked a car and rode into the sunset in that car,then they went off to split up and do their usual crime spree.The next day at the Batcave,Batman showed Jason Todd to Talia.Talia was angry at first,"Why did you bring a child here in this dark cave?",she asked."Whoa,calm down.I brought him here because his parents just died yesterday.I think we will be able to help him cope with his loss",Batman calmly said.He wasn't always calm.Talia was shocked."Okay,you young man.We'll take care of you.We're your parents now",Talia told Jason."Thank you",Jason said as he embraced them both.Alfred came and said,"Master Jason,shall you have your breakfast?".Jason Todd said "Of course",and seemed excited.Batman smiled.He rarely smiles.Maybe it's all he needed.A child.A child who can give joy to his life.Someone to light up the darkness of his world.Someone who could help him remember the finer things in life.The scene moves to Nightwing,Batgirl,and B'wana Beast at The Clocktower.There,they saw Cluemaster,Clayface,and Calculator taking hostages of children.They're on top of the tower.And their parents are below.The villains threatened they would kill the children if they weren't given 50,000 $ ransom.Good thing the heroes were up the tower without the villains even noticing.Now the heroes took out the villains."Okay,okay.We'll free them",Calculator said.The heroes stopped fighting them and grabbed the children,and they're shocked the villains were already gone when they turned their backs.They teleported.At the Batcave,Batman,Talia and Jason saw the news about the kidnappings.Jason was worried he might be next.Batman's joys with Jason disappeared once again."That leads you to the next path in the way of the Dark Knight",Batman said."Jason had goosebumps."Training and combat",he told him."Now that we have helped you cope with your loss,it's time we teach you how to make it through in this tough world of ours",Batman added.At the training room,Batman showed his skills to Jason and told him to observe his moves.There,Batman told Alfred to activate one of his training robots."Watch my sparring with this metal junk",he told Jason.He now fought with the robot using his martial arts techniques.Jason was visibly stunned."Watch my every move.Every part of my body.The flow of my strikes.Observe how smooth,how fluid my strikes are",Batman said,while battling the robot."Smoothness,grace,strength,control,and patience.Combine them together,and you have victory in hand!",Batman added,as he beats and rips off the robot's head.Jason was inspired."I'm ready,Mr. Batman",he said.Now,Alfred activated another robot.And it was a larger one."Master Wayne,isn't that robot too large for him?",Alfred told Batman."No.I believe in this kid.He will just be as good as Dick.Maybe even better",Batman answered."Bring it on",Jason told the robot.His first punch was solid.Batman was amazed of this young man's strength."I see lots of potential in this kid",Batman said.Jason Todd took control of the whole battle,but he just got careless and got hit hard while trading blows with the robot.He was pinned to the ground by the robot,but he later overcame it and now started dominating the match.He ended the match by punching the robot at its center."You have lots of potential,kid.But you need more patience,and control",Batman said."What do you mean?",Jason asked."You must learn to control yourself.Conserve your strength.And protect yourself.You've lost control when you exchanged blows with the robot.Now,with the upsides of your fighting skills,you are agile,and your moves are fluid.You are also strong.You're brave and determined.As much as I admire Nightwing,my former sidekick,I can say you were stronger than he was when he's as old as you",Batman said."Well..uhh..thank you",Jason said.He was visibly overwhelmed.It was the Batman who complimented him.Who wouldn't be?Meanwhile,Nightwing,Batgirl,and B'wana Beast found Deadshot and his gang at the Cauldron.There,they are destroying and stealing weapons from small crime groups.They saw Batarangs fly and hit them."Ohh,just great",Deadshot exclaimed."Now you,weapon dealers,escape!",Nightwing told the crime group."Whoa,we're shocked that you're protecting them",Deadshot taunted the heroes."We're not protecting them.We just wanna move them out of the way 'coz were sending you back to where you guys belonged",B'wana Beast said.Now,the heroes fought Deadshot,Calendar Man,Clayface,Mad Hatter,Killer Moth,Cluemaster,Calculator,Lock-Up and Zeiss.The battle was epic and it went down to one final battle between the three heroes and Deadshot,Lock-Up,and Zeiss.The three heroes were then later defeated.Now,they told the GCPD to bring them back to Arkham Asylum.Batman sent a distress call to the heroes.He told Nightwing and Batgirl to come over to the Batcave for a family reunion."Ohh,that's interesting.Okay,we'll be there in moments",Batgirl said.Goodbye,B'wana Beast,they told him."Wait,is that Batman?",Jim Gordon asked."Yeah,why?Wanna talk with him?",Nightwing asked."Yeah",Jim said.Now,they gave the phone to Jim.He asked Batman regarding the boy Jason Todd."Is the boy okay?",Jim asked."More than okay",Batman said."What exactly does more than okay mean?",Jim asked."It means you could care less",Batman said."Did you just tell me a joke?",Jim asked."You got many questions.But I'll give you what you wanna know anyways",Batman said."We helped him cope his loss.Alfred gives him his everyday meals.He enjoys beating the hell out of my training drones",he added."What are you talking about?",Jim asked."Ohh,don't be too exaggerated.I told him how to fight.Toughen him up.Taught him the world is not always kind.Simply put,I told him to get over the loss of his parents,focus on his life,keep moving forward,and learn how to fight.Literally",Batman said."Ohh,what can I say?Your methods of raising a kid is rough,but makes a lot of sense",Jim asked."Unlike your method",Batman responded."Ohh,that's it!I'm out",Jim Gordon said,as he dropped the phone."Bye daughter",he told Barbara.Batgirl kissed him in the cheeks.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Cycle while Jim and police deliver the escapees back to Arkham.The scene moves to dinner at the Batcave."Whoa,his new Robin costume is very cool",Nightwing said,after seeing Jason Todd's costume."No offense,Dick,but he might be a better martial artist than you",Batman told him."Yeah,I'm okay with it,as long as I'm a better Nightwing than him",Nightwing said."Jason,you are now part of the family.The Bat-family",he told Jason.Now they took dinner.The scene moves to next day.They are back in action."It's about time,Jason,to take your revenge against the crocodile who killed your parents",Batman told Jason Todd,the new Robin.They found Killer Croc,at the East End.Now,the heroes went there and found Killer Croc's hideout.Jason Todd remembered what Killer Croc did to his parents.Nightwing,Batgirl,Jason,Batman,and Talia al Ghul infiltrated the hideout.They fought Crocodile henchmen along the way.But Jason was fighting with all his rage and aggression.Batman had never seen him fight like this before."Jason,calm down!You're losing control again",he told him.Jason Todd calmed down."I'm...sorry.What Killer Croc did,was just too much",he said."Don't worry.We'll get you your justice",Batgirl told him.Now,they proceeded through the hideout.They went upstairs,to the third floor,where they found Killer Croc's room.Killer Croc turned his chair around."Oh,Batman.And your family.I'm glad you're all here.And who's that funny looking little guy over there",he told them.The insult just fueled Jason's rage even more.He's not someone to joke around with."I'm ready!",Jason screamed.He ran at Killer Croc and kicked him.He's as fearless as a lion."Jason Todd,no!You may get yourself killed",Batman said."No,I'm gonna kill him before I die",Jason said,as he continues beating him up."Oh my gosh",Batgirl said.Killer Croc was impressed,and now he fought back.He's beaten Jason to the ground.But,he remembered once again the death of his parents.His rage was fueled again.He rose up,and beaten him a lot.Killer Croc was covered with blood.Jason was about to stab him,before Batman's intervention."Killing won't give you any justice.It would be too easy.If you want justice,make him suffer even more.Let him live longer,so he'll suffer more,and get beaten up over and over again.That's how justice works.Killing is just too easy",he told Jason."Damn.You're right",Jason said,as he dropped his dagger.Now,Nightwing tied Killer Croc up.Later,the police came and arrested Croc.Batman pressed a button on his remote and the Batmobile came.Now,he,Talia,and Jason rode it while Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Cycle.They now parted."Jason Todd,was an amazing Robin.In fact,he's better than me.And I don't feel bad about it.He's young.And he has lots of great potential.The only problem is,he's reckless most of the time.But that won't ruin his abilities in becoming a great Robin.He's young.He will learn.And from those lessons,a great hero will emerge",Nightwing narrated.